gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteel/I feel the need to make this blog...I just do
Alright, everything in role-play is in chaos and I guess somebody has to stand up and say something. I'm going to give an unbias point of view here, and I am going to be as honest as I possibly can, I swear to God. The New Lord Marshal Elections- '''Someone that I will not point out keeps giving one excuse to me. Alright, so if you make a Blog mostly about why you want to be Lord Marshal, you expect criticism. If I correct you, or point something out, you don't need to flip out and say "OH BUT YOU LEFT ENGLAND SO SHUT UP NOOB". Life is not like that. I am not choosing who is Lord Marshal, at all. I am pointing out your wrongs, and once again, I do not choose anything, but I can, and it is my civil right to support someone. In all honest about this, I think there shouldn't be a Lord Marshal at all. The "Lord Marshal" was a piece of crap Samuel Redbeard created to be a codename for "The Supreme Commander of The EITC". Well let me point something out to you EITC fan boys. The EITC was not a military fighting force. The EITC was a trading company that had a small military to protect all trade going in and out of India and England. Part of India was Britain's land at some point. I did my research. So if anyone of you "candidates" would like to claim some POWER, why don't you try out The British Royal Navy, or maybe the Army of Britain. '''To answer Blake's "Roleplay will not rise/England will not prosper comments" There is a simple explanation to this, and I probably made a comment about it. Every Country right now is on hold. School is affecting everything, and everyone. If anyone of you say Goldtimbers or Pearson is the cause of a failing role-play, you're all complete idiots. They both do their jobs well to maintain role-play and keep everyone calm, but it's ok for me to see them care about school more then POTCO. And Blake, don't say you pointed this out. On your Blog you clearly said "Elite Co. Marines drained our members", to be honest, that is a complete lie. The Elite Co. Marines don't have more then 200 members, while your country (England) has 470+ members. So they only took 3-7 people which is not a problem. Power Hunger/Leading I can tell who power hungry people are. For me, I didn't give a damn about what rank I had. Most of the times I forgot what I was, but thank god I had a pretty signature to remind me. SHOUT OUT TO MALLACE AND GOLDTIMBERS FOR LOVELY SIGNATURES. Most of our HCO's are not power hungry. But one of the candidates is, which I will not point out. Leading. Leading is not about other people taking your spot. If you are a good, natural, and a leader that goes with the flow, you will lead successfully. Blake, I am not a excuse for your failure to lead, because many have said, including me, you never tried to lead. If you were in role-play around Macmorgan (I wasn't), Redbead (I was), Captain Leon, (I was), and people like that, you would literally get killed, no offense though. Once again, you do not blame your leadership on other people, it's considered impolite. Great Leaders that stood out-John Breasly, Mallace, Garland, Coaleaston, Goldtimbers, Maxamillion, Blademorgan on his old account, Macmorgan ( I wish I was around to serve him ), Pearson Wright, Hippie, many more I can't name. In conclusion I think you are all freaking out. I would like this role-play drama to end here, roleplay is not over, and it will never be. Sorry for grammar mistakes, ON MY IPHONE 5 BEEEE Category:Blog posts